


Verious Short Prompts

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, J2, M/M, Top Dean, Top Jensen, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Check individual stories for their plot.</p><p>General Warning: English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for possible misspelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: „Dean/Sam - Sam is sitting on the impala, Dean spreads his legs... Of course sex ensues!“

They were in Arizona. 

A lonely road at sundown. 

Car parked on the side of the road. The heat of the day was still present. The sky in magnificent colors, as the sun began to set.

Dean was leaning back against the Impala's hood, watching Sam.

His little brother was sitting beside him. Eyes turned up towards the sky. Hands straight behind him, supporting his weight. Dressed in ripped jeans and a simple white shirt. A warm breeze brushed through his longish bangs, making the shirt flutter against his firm chest and flat stomach, his legs lightly spread on the bumper.

Dean pushed away from the car and moved in between of Sam's legs. Leaning forward he kissed the protruding collar bone.

Sam sight, one hand moving to rest at the back of Deans head. Cupping it he leaned down to kiss his brothers lips. Mouths and tongues moving lazily against each other.

Deans hands rested on Sams hips, thumbs lightly caressing the sharp bones there. Teasingly sliding over the rim of the jeans there, his hands started to open the belt buckle.

„Move your hips up,“ said Dean.

As soon as Sam did, Dean finished opening the belt, then the zipper, pulled the jeans down over the firm ass and then over strong legs. Sam removed his boots and set back down, now nude from his lower body downwards. His cock beginning to harden.

Sam watched as Dean opened his own fly, pulling his already hard erection out. Stroking it a few times.

Then Deans hands were sliding over Sam's thighs, around to grab his ass and moved it forward, to the edge of the hood. He stepped closer to his little brother till their erections were touching.

Sam leaned forward, lips just barely touching Deans cheek. Dropping a tender kiss on the high cheek bone. „Come on, Dean,“ he said. Legs wrapping around Deans slim waist.

The tips of there noses were touching. Dean closed his eyes, kissed Sam's lips, tugging lightly on the bottom lip and let the tip of his tongue run over the same lip.

Then Dean was looking down his own body. Spitting on his hand, he used his saliva to lube his dick up. Gripping it and moving it to the waiting hole and pushing inside, slowly, his brother open and wet from a precious fuck.

Sam tensed his inside muscles at first before he relaxed. Moaned, as his brother began to push deep inside.

„Fuck me, big brother.“

And Dean did. 

End


	2. Be Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex while John sleeps in the other bed, Sam moans a lot, so Dean puts his hand over his mouth. Sam is on his stomach, with Dean on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage, 19 and 15 years old

„Harder... Please do it harder! Aaah....!“ Sam moaned, pushing his hips back.

Dean fucked into his baby brother, sweat running down the side of his face. He pressed down against Sam's back, lips kissing his nape, under his ear, his breath moist as he whispered: „You have to be quit Sammy, or dad will hear us“

John was just sleeping in the bed next to them. His back turned to his boys on the second queen sized bed in the room. Light snores leaving his mouth. And Dean was sure, if he woke up he wouldn't be to happy finding his 19 year old son fucking his kid brother.

Most of the time Dean and Sam were on their own, so they never had to care about hiding their new relationship. But on their last hunt they were together with John and running high on adrenalin after, sharing the same bed, they couldn't keep their hands of each other.

Sam being always loud when he had Deans cock up his ass couldn't keep quit.

„Dean please, move faster!“ Sam's hands were clutching the pillow on either side of his head. Dean was moving to slow, to soft, being afraid the bed would make to much noise.

Dean did a few fast trusts, hitting that spot inside his little brother and Sammy was trying to be quit, he really was, but Deans cock pushing against his prostate was making it impossible. He tried to hid his face in the pillow as he scream out, it was muffled, but still seemed to load.

„Fuck...ssshhhh...,“ suddenly Dean went completely still. Sam opened his eyes, seeing the reason why Dean froze.

Dad was stretching his limbs, mumbling something in his sleep, turning around towards them. Sam eyes widened, feeling something cold in the pit of his stomach. 

But John's face was still relaxed, he was still asleep, now facing them. If he would open his eyes now and see them, there would be no talking out of this situation.

Hoarse whispers between them.

„God Sammy, we should just stop!“

„You really wanna stop now,“ Sam asked, clutching his inner muscles around Dean, milking the cock that was inside him.

„Damn it.. fuck...,“ Dean hissed into his neck. „Your such a tease!“

„Come on Dean, finally fuck me like you want to!“

Dean was breathing heavily into Sam's neck. Pulling on hand away from holding his hip, Dean closed it over Sam's mouth. Deans sweaty chest pressed closer to his back and he started moving again. The hand over Sam's mouth silencing the moans that escaped.

Deans trust got faster and faster, the hand over Sam mouth squeezed harder, not letting any sound out.

Sam was squeezing his eyes shut, rubbing his own cock against the bed and then he was feeling the wetness in his ass. He pressed his own hand over Deans on his mouth, screaming into their joined hands as he came himself.

End


	3. The Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intern!Jared teasing CEO!Jensen

Jensen was five seconds away from leaping across the room and jumping the bones of this little bitch, going by name of Jared Padalecki.

The little tease, who was currently bending over to pick up papers he let fall down on purpose, back turned to Jensen, ass on full display in the tight pants, a playful grin on his lips while Jared winked at Jensen.

The problem was, Jensen was in a full room of execs who all looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to start his presentation.

In other words, the current intern was killing him! 

It all started five weeks ago, when his long time friend and business partner asked Jensen to take his son as an intern in the company he was CEO of. Being a good friend, Jensen agreed. 

Little did he know about the obsession 17 year old Jared would develop for him....or the obsession Jensen would get for the teen.

At first, Jared came of as shy and polite. Always with the “Yes, sir” and “Thank you, sir” and “Will do, sir” when talking to Jensen with bright innocent eyes and a smile.

Then, the innocence slowly started to disappear. Jensen still remembers the “I love to please you, sir” after the first time he praised Jared for his good work, and how Jared slowly licked his upper lip to then bite his lower on, while directly looking into Jensen's eyes. 

The “Everything is better with extra cream, don't you think, sir?” when Jensen sent him on a cafe run.

The hot looks and double innuendos moved to little touches when Jared brought him papers or his lunch. Jared would be much more in his space then needed, letting his fingers brush Jensen's or rest his hand on Jensen's shoulder.

“You're so tense, sir, do you want a massage? My hands are really talented!”

And god, if Jensen was such a pervert, since those words and touches made his gut twist in desire. Jared was fucking hot. Tall and lean, shaggy hair and slanted eyes, dimples and a wide mouth with an easy smile.

He would watch Jared across from a room, and Jared always seemed to feel his eyes, because he would turn around and smile...or bite his lip.

One time he caught Jared watching him. Jared didn't look away, wasn't ashamed at being caught, just stared back and Jensen watched as Jared slowly let his hand slide under the table, his face twisting into a look of pleasure, mouth opening in a silent moan.

Jensen quickly looked away, feeling his cock harden.

And aside of the age difference (he was fucking 32, drooling over somebody who's not even legal yet) there was the issue about how Jared was his friends son. He was sure said friend wouldn't appreciate the things Jensen wanted to do with Jared....like shove his mouth full of cock, come all over his face or just bend him over a table and fuck him stupid.

Jensen was fucked, and not in a good way.

End.


End file.
